


Golden Flower

by innerlight



Series: AD Character/Reader [1]
Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Bruises, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Golden shower, Marking, Mild Slave Play, Pet play but it's light, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sackler uses the word slave for reader, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerlight/pseuds/innerlight
Summary: "Your marks faded and you didn't tell me? I need to mark you again before you get any ideas. This pussy belongs to me, just like the rest of you."
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: AD Character/Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881292
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	Golden Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 40 minutes because I couldn't get the idea out of my head.
> 
> Hop on if you're into as many weird things as I am, apparently.

It's a routine you've established. 

Sackler is sweet, makes you laugh, likes to bury his head on your chest and kiss you affectionately. 

But he also likes other things. 

Things that made you blush in the beginning, feigning disgust or disinterest. 

When both couldn't be further from the truth. 

The splash of water makes your back arch as you bounce on his length. 

He's laying in the bathtub, filled with water to the brim, arms hanging by the sides. 

"That's right, I know how desperate you are. You've been waiting for my cock all day, haven't you?" 

You nod, palms resting on his shoulders as you move, impaling yourself faster, the stretch of his cock lighting a delicious fire that leaves your mouth hanging open - filthy, broken moans intertwining with his. 

"Answer me, slave."

A sharp cry escapes you as he spanks you while you're in between thrusts. 

"Yes, yes, I thought about this all day." you pant against his lips as their corners rise into a smirk. 

"Such a slutty thing, your little hole wanted to be filled so badly? Whose cock did you need, baby?" 

He speaks right as his hands settle on your hips, fingers digging into your skin by the force of his hold as he pumps you faster on his cock. 

"Yours, sir. Only yours makes me feel this way." 

His head lulls back against the edge of the tub as your words, a grunt slipping from his lips. 

"Damn right, only this cock can make you come so hard." 

It's the truth. He's come to know all your buttons and weak spots. 

The room is drowning in your moans as he moves you on his length faster, your arms wrapping around his neck as he plows inside you from underneath. 

Grounding yourself because the pleasure is too much, too consuming. _Perfect._

His lips trace the outline of your neck from where your head is buried at the side of his. 

"Your marks faded and you didn't tell me? I need to mark you again before you get any ideas. This pussy belongs to me, just like the rest of you." 

You nod eagerly because he's right. Your walls are already fluttering around his length, trained to take his punishing rhythm - the only thing that makes you come this hard. 

His teeth break skin as he bites your neck, making you cry out, feeling so used and appreciated. _Claimed_. 

"Fuck you squeeze me so tight when I make you hurt. You're desperate for anything I'll give you."

"Yes, yes- please do it again, I'm so close, Sackler-" 

His mouth would feast on your delicate skin. Laying mark after mark, biting your collarbone and shoulder, your throat and ear. 

"I'm gonna come on those pretty marks, stroke it into your skin so you're marked forever. Maybe piss on them too? Would you let me, kitten? Would you sit and take my piss like a good girl?" 

You've never done this before. It should sound absurd and over the line. 

Yet your throat feels dry and your pussy tightens against his cock, as you finally reach your peak, vision going blurry, the only thing audible being his grunts and pants against the shell of your ear. 

"Fuck, you're so tight. You're a slut for anything I give you, aren't you? I'm gonna piss on your tits and you're gonna thank me."

He's still bouncing you on his cock, rhythm now broken as the urge to come rises.

"I'll take anything you give me, I'm yours to use, just please-" 

You beg even if it's not clear what for. You just never want this to stop. You'll drown if he does. 

"Yeah, you are. All holes are mine to play with, to rip open." 

Your nods are followed by a stream of constant _yes, yes_ and his grunts become louder turning into the telltale growls that mean he's close.

His hold on your hips gives as he settles you on the tub and rises to his feet, pumping himself furiously over you, his free hand settled on your throat, arching your head upwards so your gaze looks with his. 

"Stay just like that, fuck. You look so pretty when you're at my mercy, I'm going to cover you in cum."

Your lips hang open, hoping you'll catch a drop of his spent as he comes on your chest with a growl. The hand on your throat moving to spread it over each and every single one of the marks he's laid on your skin. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna piss, baby. Feels too good to stop, don't fucking move." 

You stay in your place, ass resting on your heels, hands settled on your knees, mouth hanging open in thirst. 

It's only a drop at first, then another. Soon there's a stream of piss flowing over your chest as he holds his length, making sure to cover all your red skin. 

"You're so perfect, how are you real? Take it all, baby. I'll eat you out and spread your cum on your chest too. Take my piss, baby." 

It's flowing over your breasts now, your palms moving to push them together in the way you know he likes. 

"So good, you've learned so fast. Hold your tits, baby. Let me drown you in piss."

Your head is completely empty as he does. A floating sensation overtaking anything that's significant or bringing you worry. 

Because you've pleased him. You're _perfect._ You're _good_. 

When the stream comes to an end his grunt is rough and loud. Palms rushing to stroke the mixture of wetness on your skin. 

"That's a good whore. That'll teach you to let your marks fade without telling me."

"I won't do it again, I promise." 

"Fuck no, you won't. Open your mouth, baby." 

Your lips drop open at his command, eyes wide and open waiting for anything he'll give you. 

He spits, saliva dropping in your awaiting mouth as his finger stretches its side. 

"Such a perfect whore, you are. No one will doubt my claim on you now." 

It's for all naught. There's no one you'd rather want but him. 

His fingers spread the wetness around, squeezing your tits as the drops fall on your legs. 

"I'll clean your skin but the damage has been done. Everyone will know whose slut you are." 

"Yes, I'm yours. I'm all yours." 

His movements are light as he washes you, missing his innate urgency. He moves the luffah in circles, cleaning your skin from the evidence of all that happened here.

But you both know how deep his claim runs. 

"I'll take care of you, baby. I'll make it all better."

And through the haze of pure bliss you believe him. 

"Fuck, you're perfect. You do everything I like. You're all I want, kid." 

Your skin flushes as he speaks, even after everything you've done, his words of affection the only thing capable of rendering you speechless. 

He wraps one arm underneath your knees and one on the back of your neck as he carries you outside the bathtub and into his bed. _Your bed._

"Please," you start, voice light from the exhaustion of being so thoroughly used. "Give me your cock, I'll keep it warm. I need it in my mouth." 

Sleep comes easier when his cock rests between your lips, every ounce of worry long forgotten. 

"You want your pretty mouth stretched around my cock? You'll be my little cock warmer?" 

You nod as he settles you on the cotton sheets, rolling to your side, expecting your treat. 

He lays beside you and you rush to settle between his legs. Head resting in his thigh, mouth open and waiting. 

"Fuck, you're the greatest thing that's happened to me." you hear the emotion in his voice but it's far beyond your current comprehension. 

"Keep my cock warm, baby. Keep it warm and I'll fuck you when you're ready to take me again." 

You don't say you're always ready for him because you like the idea of keeping this cock warm too much. 

He angles the head of his length between your lips as they purse around it, tongue settling underneath, mouth giving little sucks.

"Go to sleep baby. Suck me as you sleep and I'll give you a treat when you wake up." 

The promise of another release dangles before your eyes, yet you're too focused on the present. 

He lays heavy against your tongue, the head of his cock thoroughly wet and warm as his hand strokes your hair and your eyes draw shut, feeling _safe,_ and _cherished_ as sleep drowns you under. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well.
> 
> Let's never speak of this again!
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/innereylo?s=09) 🤞🏻


End file.
